


A Ride to Remember

by Hearty Durian (SaskiaTheWanderer)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, POV Second Person, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaTheWanderer/pseuds/Hearty%20Durian
Summary: MC sits on asra's face, Asra enjoys it almost as much as they do. Then, Asra gets a turn ;)MC has a vulva, is intentionally un-gendered





	1. In Which You Ride Asra's Face Like A Champ

Asra groans as you settle yourself onto his face, his tongue darting out to taste you. He laps at your folds eagerly. Sparks of pleasure race through your core at his touch. The metal ball in his tongue presses into your clit, making you shiver. You weave your fingers into his hair and rock your hips into him, gasping at the sensation of his mouth on you. Asra lets out a muffled whine, and his fingers dig into your thighs, encouraging you to keep moving against his face. You continue to grind against him, bringing needy moans from both of you. 

You can feel the smooth metal of his piercing traveling against your skin, contrasting delightfully with the hot, slippery wetness of his tongue as he explores you, swirling around your clit, pressing insistently into your entrance. Your thoughts narrow to this moment, his mouth on you, his name on your lips, his hands tight on your hips. Asra surrounds you as you surround him, bodies working in tandem.

You continue to writhe against his face as he pleasures you, occasionally turning his head to nip playfully at your thighs, frustrating your building arousal. Each time you tug at his hair to pull him back in place, half-enjoying and half annoyed at the teasing glint in his eyes. Finally, in retaliation for his teasing, you grind yourself hard and long against his face, smothering him in your wetness. Asra gasps and moans around you, this seems to be exactly the reaction he was looking for. Behind you, you feel his hips stutter fruitlessly into the air, searching for friction. His tongue picks up the pace, and he guides your hips against him, encouraging you to chase the pleasure building fast within you. 

You gasp his name around curses and little wails of pleasure, speeding up your hips as you near your peak. Asra pulls you closer, pressing you against his face as he sucks and laps at you with wild abandon. The little ball in his tongue swirls around your clit, pressing in just the right spot and pushing you over the edge. You wail high and loud as you climax, grinding yourself against his mouth as waves of pleasure course through you. He licks you through your orgasm, pressing his tongue flat against you in slow, firm strokes as you come down. After you finish, you roll to the side and flop bonelessly onto your back. Asra turns with you, laying his head against your stomach and pressing a sweet kiss next to your belly button.

“Good?” he murmurs against your skin.

You not emphatically, too tired and blissed out to speak.


	2. In Which Asra Gets the Life Sucked Out of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it! Enjoy

Once you’ve caught your breath, Asra shifts upwards, sitting up against the headboard and coaxing you onto his lap, straddling his hips. You settle down, rolling gently against his still clothed erection. He moans softly, and pulls you in for for a hot, open mouthed kiss. You run your hand down his bare chest as he kisses you, and tweak a nipple as you go. He lets out a desperate ah! against your lips, and you like the sound so much you do it again. After a minute or so of gentle teasing and hot, wet kisses, you move your mouth to his ear and murmur 

“How about I return the favor, hmm?” 

You punctuate the statement by pressing the heel of your hand into his cock.   
Asra’s hips buck up into your hand as he groans against your neck, 

“Oh fuck, please”

You slide off his lap, leaning to grab a sheer scarf that’s draped over the headboard. Taking his hand, you wrap one end of the scarf around his palm, pass it through a space in the headboard, and wrap his other palm as well. Folding his fingers over the scarf, you instruct him “Don’t let go, darling.” He nods vigorously, chest heaving.

You kneel between his legs, your hands moving to the drawstring of his pants. You make quick work of the knot and pull them and his underwear slowly down his legs. He bucks his hips into nothing as his cock springs free, and you lick your lips at the sight precome glistening at its head. You drop his pants to the side of the bed and close a hand around his cock, stroking gently. Asra is panting, open mouthed, his eyes begging you for more. You can’t resist that look, and lower your mouth to the head of his cock. He groans and convulses at the feeling of your mouth on him, pulling hard at the scarf around his hands. 

You bob your head languidly on his cock, licking and sucking, one hand stroking the base and the other reaching up to toy with a nipple. He lets out a delicious little whine as you run your tongue over his slit, shivers when your fingers twist his sensitive nipple. His moans and gasps become more urgent as you continue your ministrations, and soon he’s wailing brokenly into his shoulder, pleas and curses interspersed with needy, incoherent sounds. His hips jerk up into your mouth and he shudders with the intensity, you can tell he’s close. 

You speed up the motion of your actions, encouraging him with hands and mouth towards his release. He thrusts shallowly into your mouth, his noises growing louder and higher with each passing second. With a final wanton cry, he cums into your mouth, and you swallow around him, a few drops of cum escaping from your lips. You continue bobbing your head on Asra’s cock, moving slower as his moans subside into gentle gasps. You suck until he is soft in your mouth and mewling brokenly from the overstimulation. Only then do you lift your head, sitting up and easing his hands from their grip on the scarf. 

He wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your neck, letting out a hum of satisfaction. You giggle into his hair, saying 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

He nods and presses a kiss to your skin. Eventually you ease back down into a lying position, your limbs tangled with his, both of you satisfied and radiating contentment. You trade kisses and little scraps of conversation, before drifting to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
